Ninja of the Night
by mokoshna
Summary: Cette fic débile est issue d'un défi avec BeryliaCrystalia. Les détails sont à l'intérieur, c'est vraiment très très bizarre. Yaoi, yuri ?


**Titre : _Ninja of the Night_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Pas de moi.

**Avertissements : **Euh... fic débile.

**Couples éventuels : ** Surprise !

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** Cette fic est le résultat d'un ancien défi idiot avec **_Berylia-Crystalia_** sur _Naruto_. Elle se doit de comporter les éléments suivants :

- La petite culotte avec des fraises d'Hinata.

- Tsunade qui dit à Kisame: « Par ailleurs, j'adore les fleurs de votre caleçon. Elles reflètent votre côté romantique. Encore un peu de thé ? »

- La fille d'Orochimaru débarque au village de la Feuille, elle veut tuer Tsunade mais tombe amoureuse de Naruto et tente de tuer Hinata.

- Gai doit dire tout nu dans un lit: « Alors heureux/se? ».

- Sasuke et Naruto doivent chanter « Ninja of the night ».

- Iruka est une prêtresse.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Tsukino Hime contempla avec mépris le paysage qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'un pin gigantesque qui surplombait la forêt aux alentours du village de Konoha. Le vent bruissait paisiblement dans les feuilles et le temps clair était idéal pour un pique-nique ; pourtant, Hime n'avait pas la tête à ça. Son esprit était hanté par l'horrible et insidieux sentiment de vengeance qui l'accablait depuis des mois ; tel un serpent sournois, le ressentiment et la haine s'était lové dans dans son coeur et ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Six mois plus tôt, elle avait perdu son père, la lumière de son âme, le gardien de ses rêves d'enfant sage. Son père, Orochimaru, le légendaire shinobi, celui dont le nom évoquait la pire des tortures et le plus écoeurant des criminels, son mentor, son guide, avait été tué d'horrible et humiliante manière par cette kunoichi perfide de Tsunade.

Si encore il était mort sur le champ de bataille, avec les honneurs et le sang. Mais cette sournoise aux pis proéminents, cette vache à lait gargantuesque avait abusé de toute sa duplicité et avait tendu un piège inattendu à son adversaire : elle avait invoqué le Grand Dragon Violet de Konoha (une créature mythique qui n'apparaissait que dans des circonstances très spéciales, selon des rites anciens très précis), qui d'un coup de gueule haleine lavande avait gobé son cher géniteur pour ne recracher qu'un dentier à moitié ravagé par les sucs gastriques et un bout de corset en cuir (le même que celui que portait Kabuto, qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer peu avant ; il avait dit qu'Orochimaru l'avait convaincu de le faire, car cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une fleur délicate).

Donc, Hime s'était entraînée jour et nuit pour pouvoir le venger. Elle était sûre de son coup ; avant la fin du mois, cette traîtresse de Tsunade perdrait la vie. Elle y veillerait personnellement, même si pour cela il lui fallait y passer sa vie entière. C'était sa promesse éternelle, la manière dont elle envisageait son nindo à elle.

**xxxxx**

- Alors ni une ni deux, Hinata a enlevé sa petite culotte aux fraises et l'a brandi juste sous le nez du Grand Dragon Violet de Konoha, et vous auriez dû voir sa tête ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est là qu'il a accepté l'accord et qu'il a bouffé Orochimaru.

L'assemblée sembla avoir un haut-le-coeur général. Ils se trouvaient tous au beau milieu du réfectoire, en train de manger du chili accompagné de réglisse déroulant en guise de dessert (qui ressemblait un peu à un petit serpent noir si l'on n'y faisait pas attention et que Naruto s'ingéniait à gober avec forts bruits de succion). Le jeune ninja regarda ses amis avec un immense sourire fier, ne semblant pas remarquer le teint grisâtre qu'avait pris la pauvre Hinata en l'entendant relater à voix haute son action d'éclat lors de la dernière bataille qui avait opposé le village de Konoha à l'armée maléfique d'Orochimaru. Elle avait déjà été horriblement gênée cette nuit-là ; pourquoi Naruto s'obstinait-il à la raconter à tue-tête à chaque fois qu'il était en public ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, quand même, si ce dragon pervers avait des goûts bien spécifiques en matières d'objets de rituels ! Les fraises étaient son fruit préféré, alors c'était normal pour elle de porter une petite culotte aux fraises, c'était si mignon, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Mais bien sûr, elle avait été présente lors de l'invocation de l'arme suprême contre Orochimaru. Elle aurait pu être tranquillement blessée à l'infirmerie au milieu des autres ninjas agonisants, ou bien en train de rechercher un remède contre le rhume de cerveau avec l'équipe médicale dont elle faisait partie. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle se joigne à Naruto pour lui éviter le moindre pépin en cas de blessure ; il avait fallu que Tsunade fasse invoquer ce stupide dragon qui n'avait rien eu de mieux à demander en guise d'artefact d'invocation qu'une mignonne petite culotte avec des fraises ! Elle avait pensé que Jiraiya aurait été le seul élément pervers du groupe, et voilà qu'un dragon – euh... - aux préférences sexuelles autres (les autres la virent soudain piquer un fard sans raison) réclamait une petite culotte parce qu'il avait entendu dire que les sous-vêtements mignons étaient un attribut certain de féminité ! Elle avait tellement honte !

- En plus, il était moche, ce dragon ! Violet flashy et tout, et il avait du rouge sur les babines et des plumes et même un boa rose et il parlait comme une fille ! Beurk ! J'en tremble encore quand je repense à sa voix toute molle !

- Quoi, c'était un dragon travelo ? fit en riant Kiba, qui était resté se faire soigner à cause d'un pied gangrené par les suites d'un combat violent.

- UN QUOI ! Sérieux !

- Bah, ça y ressemblait en tout cas, dit à son tour Shikamaru. T'as bien fait de pas être là, Kiba, c'était pas joli à voir...

- Ouais, tu parles ! Mais je me demande bien où Tsunade a appris une telle incantation ! Mais bon, l'important c'est que la guerre soit finie non ? Alors, santé !

- Santé ! firent d'un commun accord les personnes de leur table en trinquant avec leur gobelet en plastique rempli de jus de pomme (ils devaient retourner travailler après le repas, alors pas d'alcool).

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'une ombre redoutable les observait de loin. Hime était arrivé au village et avait fait en sorte de pénétrer incognito dans l'académie ; ne savant pas trop par où commencer, elle s'était dirigée vers le réfectoire, pile au moment où Naruto s'était mis sur la table pour relater les événements de la dernière bataille contre son père. Elle avait entendu parler du récipient du Kyuubi par son illustre papa, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'il soit si mignon... Quoi qu'il en soit, aborder le garçon et qui sait ? Lui faire avouer un point faible de Tsunade serait un début prometteur pour le bon déroulement de sa vengeance. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas déterminé vers la table de son ennemi, avec la nette intention de mettre le garçon dans sa poche. Ce ne serait pas trop dur, jolie et charmante comme elle était, et ce Naruto semblait être un crétin cédant facilement aux charmes de la gent féminine. Un bon point pour lui.

- Excusez-moi, beau gosse, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau des requêtes ? J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à confier aux membres de votre académie mais hélas, je n'arrive pas à me diriger dans cet immense bâtiment. Vous me rendriez un fier service, fit-elle avec son sourire le plus éclatant.

La table entière se tourna vers elle. Naruto était sur le point de lui répondre quand Kiba le précéda et s'adressa à elle avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- Euh, je peux vous montrer sans problème si vous voulez, Naruto est trop occupé de toute façon, hein Naruto ?

- Mais... s'étonna l'intéressé.

- Mais oui, mais oui, tu devais Hinata au centre d'entraînement et tout ça, dit à son Shikamaru.

- Mais... fit aussi Hinata, toute rouge.

- Ah bon ? Bon, ben Hinata... Désolée, mam'zelle.

Il s'éloigna assez rapidement, Hinata sur ses talons. Kiba et Shikamaru poussèrent tous deux un immense soupir de soulagement. La pauvre fille, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle risquait en voulant draguer Naruto !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se demanda Hime en ouvrant de gros yeux, tandis qu'elle se faisait entraîner vers le bureau des commissions.

**xxxxx**

Le lendemain, elle avait réussi à obtenir l'accord de l'académie pour lui donner les hommes nécessaires à l'accomplissement de sa mission. Ca avait été assez simple, en réalité ; elle s'était faite passer pour une princesse d'un pays étranger qui demandait de simples guides pour visiter le pays et le village. Une bête mission touristique, quoi. Elle avait même insisté pour que ce Naruto soit parmi ses guides : elle l'avait rencontré par hasard en demandant son chemin et l'avait tout de suite trouvé sympathique.

Donc, la voilà au milieu des rues du village, Naruto gambadant devant elle en détaillant les aspects importants des endroits qu'ils visitaient (qui consistaient essentiellement pour lui en restaurants et boutiques de babioles en tous genres). L'académie lui avait aussi assigné un jeune professeur qui connaissait apparemment bien Naruto, un certain Iruka Umino ; peu importait, il n'était pas particulièrement mignon de toute façon. Elle lui adressa à peine un regard.

Ils s'étaient arrêté pour déjeuner à Ichiraku, le stand de ramen préféré de Naruto. Iruka avait insisté pour payer ; grand bien lui fasse. Hime attendit qu'il s'éloignât pour aller aux toilettes pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle vérifia la bonne tenue de ses longs cheveux blond doré et se mit à papillonner des yeux, qu'elle avait rouges en amande. Elle savait par expérience qu'aucun homme normal digne de ce nom ne résistait à ses yeux.

- Dites-moi, Naruto, vous êtes dans ce village depuis longtemps ? susurra-t-elle à son intention en battant des cils.

- Mumph ? fit-il en sortant sa tête de son deuxième bol de nouilles.

- Le village... vous êtes un vétéran, ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto finit d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre, à son grand soulagement.

- Oui, enfin je suis né ici, mais Maître Iruka aussi et il est plus vieux que moi. Pourquoi ?

- C'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-elle en joignant les mains. Et vous avez décidé de dédier votre vie à votre village en devenant ninja ! Quelle noble cause !

Naruto parut rougir un peu. Il se gratta la tête avec gêne et une certaine satisfaction.

- Oui, enfin mon rêve c'est plutôt de devenir Hokage... Mais ce sera pas de sitôt, vu que c'est la vieille peau qui y est.

- Tsunade ? Oh, vous exagérez, elle n'a pas l'air si vieille...

- Vous y fiez pas, surtout ! Elle a plus de cinquante ans ! La vérité, c'est qu'elle a utilisé un sort pour se rajeunir, mais c'est vraiment qu'une vieille peau ! Et joueuse avec ça, violente, pas sexy, elle fait peur... Pas étonnant qu'elle soit encore célibataire à son âge !

Mais en y repensant, il en avait peut-être un peu trop dit à une princesse de sang. Il voulut s'excuser un peu de son langage ; mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait avec de grands yeux béats d'admiration et brillants d'une émotion contenue.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie d'avoir trouvé une âme si proche de la sienne. Cette femme est absolument méprisable !

- Euh... oui ?

- Naruto, je vous trouvais déjà mignon, mais maintenant je me rends compte à quel point nous serions faits l'un pour l'autre ! Epousez-moi, et à nous deux nous débarrasserions ce monde de la menace perfide de cette femme !

- Hein ! Mais...

- Naruto ! fit alors une voix douce, et le jeune garçon y répondit avec reconnaissance.

- Hinata ! Par ici !

La jeune fille venait de sortir de son travail et avait décidé d'aller à Ichiraku pour déjeuner ; elle avait été très heureuse de voir que Naruto s'y trouvait aussi et l'avait appelé, toute confiante. Elle s'assit à ses cotés, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Une gigantesque vague d'énergie hostile l'inonda alors qui la fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Derrière Naruto, Hime avait ressenti l'imminence de l'arrivée d'une rivale amoureuse en la personne de Hinata ; sa jalousie s'était concentrée toute entière sur le regard qu'elle portait à la jeune fille et elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter immédiatement à la gorge.

- Euh... bonjour ? fit timidement Hinata. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, je crois ?

- Tsukino Hime, répondit froidement celle-ci. Je suis avec Naruto.

Et ce disant, elle lui empoigna le bras en jetant le regard le plus méprisant qu'elle avait en direction de sa rivale.

- Euh... Hime ? fit un Naruto un peu dépassé.

- Oh, tiens, Hinata ! Bonjour, dit alors Iruka qui était revenu des toilettes. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci, Maître Iruka. Je suis venue déjeuner ici et j'ai vu Naruto et Mlle Hime.

- Oui, nous sommes là pour lui montrer le village. Tu restes un peu avec nous ?

- Malheureusement, je dois aller travailler, mais je serais ravie de manger avec vous.

- Alors c'est décidé, et Iruka conclut l'affaire avec un sourire doux qui faisait fondre même ce pervers de Jiraiya.

L'heure suivante se passa assez bien, même si plusieurs petits incidents étranges arrivèrent à Hinata. Tout d'abord, le bol de ramen qu'on lui servit en premier explosa devant elle ; fort heureusement, elle avait de bons réflexes et elle avait bondi en arrière avant d'être éclaboussée par le liquide brûlant. Puis, en voulant aller aux toilettes, une poutre sortie de nulle part faillit lui écraser la tête ; elle fut sauvée in extremis par Naruto qui avait lâché son bol pour l'attraper. Enfin, au moment de payer, l'assistant du chef qui était en train de ranger un éventail de couteau trébucha sur lui-même (?), ce qui eut pour effet de lancer lesdits couteaux sur la pauvre fille. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'intervention salutaire d'Iruka qui la sauva ; il lança un plateau devant elle dans lequel les couteaux se fichèrent comme dans une motte de beurre.

- Bizarre, tous ces accidents, fit ce dernier alors qu'ils reconduisaient Hime à son hôtel. Enfin, l'essentiel est que Hinata aille bien.

Ils déposèrent Hime devant sa chambre. Elle essaya bien de retenir Naruto d'un clin d'oeil langoureux, mais Iruka lui rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous le lendemain avec Sasuke pour une mission matinale et il partit sans trop discuter. Et à vrai dire, il trouvait Hime vraiment très bizarre comme fille...

- Zut, zut, et re-zut ! fit la jeune fille en engloutissant son cinquième verre de sake. J'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les mecs ! J'en trouve enfin un bien, possédé par un démon et haïssant la même femme que moi, et il a fallu qu'il soit déjà pris ! Et par qui ? Une kunoichi toute moche et médiocre ! Une saleté de fille sans éclat ! Patron, une autre !

Elle était descendu au bar le plus proche pour repenser son plan suprême de vengeance et de domination mondiale et surtout se plaindre de sa condition amoureuse. Rien ne valait quelques bonnes bouteilles d'alcool pour oublier les aléas de la vie, et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire. Demain, il fallait qu'elle pense à aller délivrer Kabuto, elle avait entendu dire qu'il était encore en vie et retenu quelque part, mais d'ici-là, la nuit était à elle. Santé !

**xxxxx**

Un mal de crâne abominable couplé avec une nausée de tous les diables fut la première impression qu'elle eût en reprenant connaissance. Fichu sake ! Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû s'arrêter à la sixième bouteille géante ! Et en plus, elle avait mal partout ! Et c'était quoi, ce goût affreux dans sa bouche ?

Un mouvement brusque attira son regard vers sa droite. Elle se trouvait dans les draps du lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, elles les avait reconnus au réveil ; mais pourquoi donc se sentait-elle empêtrée ?

Une vision de cauchemar accueillit son regard encore voilé par la gueule de bois. A ses côtés, dans toute la splendeur de ses habits de naissance, le torse virilement poilu jusqu'à écoeurement et une clope au bec, un homme très laid, une coupe au bol et des sourcils à faire pâlir le yéti !

- Alors, heureuse ? fit Gai en lui décrochant son sourire le plus ravageur.

Le village entier fut réveillé ce matin-là par un cri puissant et désespéré, un cri tel qu'il n'en avait pas entendu depuis l'attaque du Kyuubi.

**xxxxx**

- J'aimerais savoir, fit Kabuto en reprenant un biscuit au miel, comment vous avez fait pour invoquer ce dragon travelo ? Même Orochimaru n'en était pas capable.

- Oh vous savez, lui répondit Tsunade en lui servant une autre tasse de thé à la camomille, un peu de ci, un peu de ça, et voilà ! Non, sans rire, on avait un atout secret.

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Tsunade, en train de prendre un quatre-heures bien mérité. Contrairement à une idée communément répandue, Kabuto n'avait jamais trahi sa patrie, mais était en fait un espion à la solde de Tsunade. Il avait juste fait semblant d'être le des bras droit d'Orochimaru ; en vérité, s'il avait accepté de porter la marque de ce démon, c'était pour faire taire ses soupçons. Il avait dû jouer très finement mais en définitive son implication avait été payante ; c'était lui qui avait attiré son ancien maître en lui disant que Sasuke, que le village de Konoha avait ramené quelques mois plus tôt, s'était enfui et l'attendait dans la forêt. Orochimaru s'était précipité dans le piège, impatient de retrouver son petit favori, et le piège s'était refermé sur lui en la forme des crocs du Grand Dragon Violet de Konoha.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, reprit Tsunade, pourquoi ne pas dire au monde votre rôle dans cette guerre ? Vous seriez mieux à vous balader en héros dans les rues du village.

- Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi. Et à vrai dire, j'ai mes raisons. Orochimaru a encore des alliés que nous n'avons pas pu retrouver.

- Comme ?

- Je pense à sa fille adoptive, Tsukino Hime. Une petite péronnelle un peu obtuse mais assez puissante. La connaissant, elle doit déjà être là en train de comploter.

- La fille d'Orochimaru ? C'est inquiétant.

- Non, ça va. Elle n'est pas très futée. Orochimaru l'avait gardée parce qu'elle lui était entièrement dévouée et surtout parce qu'elle le faisait rire. Il sera très facile de l'arrêter dès qu'elle montrera le bout de son nez.

- Si vous le dites. Une part de tarte à la frangipane ?

- Avec plaisir.

C'est alors qu'une agitation bruyante attira leur attention. Kabuto se cacha en vitesse sous le bureau de Tsunade lorsqu'un Anbu rentra dans son bureau sans prévenir.

- Godaime, c'est terrible ! Un monstre ! Un monstre ravage le village !

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Euh... c'est assez confus, mais il semblerait qu'une certaine princesse Tsukino Hime (Tsunade haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le nom) en soit la cause. Elle était venue en touriste et hier soir, elle s'est saoulée pour une raison inconnue.

- Quel rapport avec un monstre ?

- Eh bien, d'après le tenant du bar, elle était tellement amochée qu'elle a accepté les avances de Gai et ce matin... enfin, elle a dû s'en rendre compte, parce que lorsqu'on est arrivé à son hôtel, celui-ci gisait assommé sous les décombres, tout nu. Et la demoiselle s'est apparemment transformée dans sa rage en... en...

- En quoi ? Répondez !

- En... lapin humanoïde géant rose !

- Gué ?

- Oui, c'est son pouvoir, chuchota Kabuto de sous la table, entre ses cuisses. Elle a en elle le Démon de la Lune, le lapin Seera Usagi.

- On est pas dans la merde... soupira Tsunade. Bon, fit-elle en s'adressant cette fois à l'Anbu, trouvez-moi d'urgence Iruka et aussi Sasuke et Naruto. Dites-leur de me rejoindre sur le lieu de combat.

- Euh... bien, madame !

Et il disparut sans demander son reste. Kabuto sortit de sa cachette.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je ne vois qu'une solution, réinvoquer le Grand Dragon Violet, mais le problème cette fois ce sera l'objet qu'il demande... il m'avait déjà averti la dernière fois au cas où on le redemanderait, mais je ne sais vraiment pas où je peux trouver un truc pareil...

Un craquement sourd les interrompit de nouveau. Kabuto sortit ses kunai et se plaça devant le Hokage. Un immense trou dans le mur laissa passer un homme à la stature imposante qui lança un regard suspicieux à Tsunade en faisant crisser ses dents pointues.

- Héhé, fit Kisame en brandissant son arme, je vois que votre brigade est débordée ailleurs. Me permettrez-vous de prendre votre vie en attendant, Hokage ?

- Espèce de... ! s'écria Kabuto en voulant se précipiter sur lui, mais Tsunade l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Vous tombez bien, cher Kisame, dit-elle en affichant son plus doux sourire, justement j'avais beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûr. Un adversaire tel que vous. Je n'aurais absolument aucune objection à vous remettre le village une fois notre petite sauterie finie, bien entendu. Vous ne savez pas à quel point il est désagréable d'interrompre une bonne séance de thé ; cela me met de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée.

- Oh, comme je vous comprends, très chère, dit Kisame en esquissant un geste d'excuse, moi aussi je déteste ça. Soit, j'attendrais.

- Mais en attendant ne vous gênez pas, cher ennemi, asseyez-vous donc ! Un peu de thé, peut-être ? Des petits gâteaux ?

- Tsunade ! s'indigna Kabuto.

- Ma foi, ça ne serait pas de refus, fit Kisame en posant son épée. J'ai la gorge sèche, et ce thé aux herbes sent merveilleusement bon... mais dites-moi, qui donc vous a parlé de moi ?

- Oh, une connaissance commune qui n'a fait que vous citer. Elle a juste dit qu'en tant qu'adepte de son culte, vous aviez adopté ses principes de vie dans le plus grand secret. Vous goûterez bien à ce beignet aux figues ?

- Volontiers, et il leva sa tasse de thé à la rose vers sa bouche en levant le petit doigt. Et cette personne ? Hum, ce parfum est ab-so-lu-ment divin.

- Juste quelqu'un de bien dans sa peau que je dois d'ailleurs revoir incessamment sous peu. La routine, quoi. Par ailleurs, continua-t-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil complice à Kabuto qui comprit alors où elle voulait en venir, j'adore les fleurs de votre caleçon. Elles reflètent votre côté romantique. Encore un peu de thé ?

Kisame eut à peine le temps de relever la tête de sa tasse qu'un coup bien placé de Kabuto l'assomma net, et il s'affaissa sans un mot dans les gâteaux à la crème que Tsunade avait commandé spécialement pour l'occasion.

- Mince, fit-elle en regardant le massacre, ces gâteaux m'ont coûté une fortune !

**xxxxx**

- Que fait le Hokage ? demanda Iruka en se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas facile avec sa tenue.

Il était mort de honte ; mais la sécurité de Konoha valait bien ce petit sacrifice... Et il s'en tirait plutôt bien par rapport à Sasuke et Naruto.

Il s'était glissé dans sa tenue rituelle. Peu de gens le savaient et d'ailleurs il ne s'en vantait pas beaucoup, mais il était en fait le descendant d'une illustre famille de prêtresses par sa mère, les Prêtresses du Grand Dragon Violet de Konoha. Mais la branche avait été décimée par le Kyuubi des années auparavant ; c'est pourquoi le Grand Dragon n'était plus guère célébré à Konoha. La menace d'Orochimaru força Tsunade à s'intéresser à cette ancienne légende ; elle retrouva le dernier survivant de la lignée et avec force supplications, menaces et autres pots-de-vin, Iruka reprit la tradition familiale. Pour devenir Prêtresse, parce que le Dragon étant ce qu'il était, il ne demandait _que _des prêtresses, et puis d'ailleurs les filles c'était plus joli. Fichu travelo !

Et le voilà donc, pour le deuxième fois consécutive en moins d'un an, fardé comme une fille de joie, obligé d'endosser un costume multicolore, trop court, trop moulant, trop emplumé, qui le faisait plus ressembler à la première putain du coin qu'à une vénérable prêtresse ! Il voulait en finir, et vite !

Enfin, ça encore c'était pas grand-chose par rapport à ses deux « assistants ». Car l'invocation du Grand Dragon de Konoha était une tâche complexe et... comment dire... étrange. Il devait certes présider au rituel en habits de cérémonie ; mais il devait être accompagné de deux assistants qui devaient absolument être un couple homosexuel actif (seigneur, il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ces deux enfants comme « actifs » ! Fichu rituel !), habillés à peine mieux que lui et chantant à la suite de son appel au dieu le chant rituel des anciens ninjas, « Ninja of the Night » (et les paroles étaient tellement ridicules qu'il en oubliait un instant sa tenue). Et lorsque la bête apparaissait enfin, la Prêtresse devait lui offrir un objet aussi bien sacré pour le Dragon que farfelu pour tous les autres (la dernière fois il avait demandé une petite culotte aux fraises, heureusement que Hinata avait été là sinon l'opération aurait été un bide total !). Cette fois, il avait absolument tenu à avoir un caleçon à fleurs. L'horreur.

- C'est bon, Maître Iruka, fit Sasuke en arrivant avec Naruto, main dans la main. Kabuto vient de nous remettre l'objet en question.

- Bon, fit Iruka avec résignation, alors la cérémonie d'invocation du Grand Dragon Violet de Konoha peut commencer !

**xxxxx**

La paix était enfin revenue sur Konoha. Iruka soupira de satisfaction en voyant le Grand Dragon s'éloigner en se déhanchant exagérément. En espérant qu'ils n'aient plus à le revoir...

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas, Maître Iruka ? fit Naruto en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

- Oui, tout est bien qui finit bien.

- Un ramen pour fêter ça, ça vous dit ?

- Pas question, intervint Sasuke en grommelant. Déjà qu'on avait été interrompu ce matin par ce cri bizarre, et cet imbécile d'Anbu qui s'amène au beau milieu... on rentre, et tout de suite ! On devait essayer la position 53 du Kama Sutra, tu te souviens, crétin !

- Eh, me traites pas de crétin, pauvre type ! Et c'est qui qui s'est arrêté hier parce qu'il était trop fatigué ?

- Oh je t'en prie, je ne suis pas comme quoi moi, je n'ai pas une réserve infinie de chakra et d'énergie à disposition ! Ca faisait déjà douze heures qu'on y était !

- Petite nature !

- Nymphomane !

- Hé ! Utilise des mots que je peux comprendre quand tu m'insultes !

- T'as le cul en feu !

- LES ENFANTS ! intervint avec panique Iruka avant que ça ne dégénère et qu'ils se mettent à se battre, ce qui aurait automatiquement conduit à une séance de pelotage et plus si affinités (il l'avait déjà testé la dernière fois et franchement il n'y tenait pas cette fois).

- Et cette fille ? On en fait quoi ? demanda un Anbu qui s'était rapproché (il était nouveau et ne connaissait pas le tempérament de Sasuke et Naruto).

- Laissez-la moi !

Tsunade venait d'arriver en compagnie de Kabuto. Elle regarda longuement la carcasse nue de Hime; puis elle s'adressa aux participants restants et leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux, de soigner les blessés, de nettoyer la place. Elle emporta personnellement Hime avec elle.

- Pour en faire quoi ? demanda Kabuto qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

- Maintenant que le Démon de la Lune l'a quittée, elle est inoffensive, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs été très impressionné par le Grand Dragon. Une telle puissance... je me demande pourquoi les grands de ce monde ne l'on pas invoqué plus souvent dans les siècles précédents ?

- Oh, je me demande, fit Tsunade en repensant aux étapes du rituel. C'est un mystère... quoi qu'il en soit, je me charge de cette fille.

- Hein ?

- Justement, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coquin qui fit frissonner Kabuto, Shizune se plaignait de la routine au lit... je suis sûre qu'une nouvelle « amie » ne la dérangerait pas... pas du tout, même...

Kabuto secoua la tête et décida de ne plus insister. Maintenant que Hime était hors d'état de nuire, il pouvait révéler sa nature au grand jour et vivre une vie tranquille. Il se concentra sur la dernière vision qu'il avait eu d'Iruka. Il se demandait s'il était encore célibataire... et s'il accepterait une invitation à dîner.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas toute la vie devant lui ?

**FIN**


End file.
